


A dream so good.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, a type of hypnosis magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: So, you wish to dream then?To open your mind and body to the possibilities of what magic can provide?If I show you this, my darling love…will you return magic back to the land again?For magic is not good nor evil but how you use it that counts, a wise father once taught me that.Well…your speech has certainly made me happy, Sire. So please, why don’t we get started?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A dream so good.

So, you wish to dream then?

To open your mind and body to the possibilities of what magic can provide?

If I show you this, my darling love…will you return magic back to the land again?

For magic is not good nor evil but how you use it that counts, a wise father once taught me that.

Well…your speech has certainly made me happy, Sire. So please, why don’t we get started?

Lie down on the bed and please try and get comfortable, there…good. Close your eyes for me, now. That’s it…now…think of absolutely nothing.

Darkness surrounds you, much like your kingdom, as the vassal you feel what she feels don’t you? You hear what she hears? Taste what she tastes, sees what she sees? Smell what she smells?

It must be so…overwhelming. To feel all that…all bottled up deep, deep down inside of you. Just waiting to burst out.

You want release…don’t you? My sweet King.

Is that how you think your darkness will go away? To finally let go of everything that you have been holding onto. Yes? Well, this requires powerful magic indeed.

For this, I will need to get in touch with your five senses…Sight, Sound, Tough, Taste and Smell.

Let us begin with Touch first.

What do you see? You see people, you see them enjoying their lives, working hard and living but also dying. So why don’t I give you the pleasure of seeing the good?

You are a King, so you are meant to uphold things…You are meant to be the beacon of light and the calm in the storm. Why do your people not see you as human anymore? You are flesh, just like they are. You see what they see. Surely you are allowed to make mistakes.

I see now, you wish for your knights to…oh…how interesting. You wish for them to see you in that kind of situation? Fine. Let’s imagine it, see it…shall we?

You are working hard, as per usual at your desk. But you feel the urge to go, don’t you? You feel that burn in your groin and it builds up and builds up and you shift, and you try but you cannot ignore it any longer, you must tend to it now. Well? You can speak you know.

“Ah…Ah…yes. Yes, I need to….I need to…go.”

Yes, Arthur. You need to release yourself. So, you stand up and you walk to the chamber pot, but you just can’t seem to go.

“No!”

Yes, it is unfortunate. So why don’t you distract yourself? So, you begin to touch yourself. Your hands explore and you begin to get hard, don’t you feel it? That deep lustful feeling consuming you completely?

Suddenly it builds up too much and you let out a cry as you cum and then, oh…and then you piss all over your shoes and pants. You bad, bad boy.

“Oh gods.”

Now for Smell. The scent of your hot piss fills the air, it’s not strong but it’s there. You’re embarrassed, aren’t you? As the hot, steaming piss sinks into your boots and pants?

“Merlin…Merlin get it off me.”

And then it’s taste…You lift your hand and you find cum on it and you can’t help but move the substance around with your fingers and you get hard again as you bring it to your lips, and you lick it. It’s so salty but you close your eyes and imagine me, don’t you? That you are tasting me.

“Yes, yes, Yes! All the time.”

Then for Sound. You hear your men walking and talking outside your chamber, your pants are at your ankles. You hear their feet stomping on the ground as they walk. They sound so…so very close, don’t they? As if they walk right next to you.

“They…I-I can hear them…they’re close…oh gods, but they aren’t, are they?”

No, they are behind strong, closed doors but what if they are to open and see their precious King in such a state? His pants down to their ankles, covered in steaming piss, with cum on his lips and hard as rock? What would they think of their King now?

“I dread to think.”

No, you don’t dread. You secretly love it don’t you? You love the idea of them catching you. Your men that love you, seeing you disheveled and covered in his own piss. It makes you hard, doesn’t it? I can see it; you react well to my words.

“Your…your words are…magic. Oh!”

You imagine what I say with my magic, yes. Yes, that’s what’s happening but it’s real isn’t it? In your mind.

“Merlin…please, please continue!”

What is left then? Oh…yes…sight.

“Ohhh…Mmmph…M-Merlin.”

You hear footsteps walking, heavy boots echoing. There is jovial laughter and here you stand over your chamber pot, piss still warm in your boots and pants that are at your ankles, you hear them well and you lick the cum off of your lips. You hear the footsteps get closer till they are right outside and oh, oh no…Arthur.

“Please…”

The door opens.

“Oh gods!”

What are you going to do Arthur?

“H-Hide!”

Then do so.

“Ahhh!!”

You feel, clumsy thing. You fell and you are on your ass, on full display to anyone who enters.

“Gods!”

So, you see the door open, Arthur. What are you going to do?

“Tell them to go away!”

They are concerned now, so the door flings open. Oh, you’re hard too. Gods, Arthur. You are about to burst, you tremble, you weep, your hair is everywhere.

“Merlin!”

They rush up to you, shouting and more guards and people stream in, filling up the room, concerned faces staring down at you, what are you going to do Arthur? Oh, you’re about to burst.

“No!”

They grow closer and closer, what do you do Arthur?

“Oh bugger!” Arthur shouts and cums.

That’s it, you cum in front of them all, the knights and council alike and you collapse, spent and drifting into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
